Só de Brincadeira 2 A vingança dourada
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: A brincadeira de Mu e Shaka não podia ficar sem troco, ou podia? O que os dourados e a Deusa vão fazer? Mais uma viagem completamente nonsense.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

Comentários da Autora: A brincadeira de Mu e Shaka certamente teve suas conseqüências. O que os outros fizeram? Como foi pedida a continuação de "Só de Brincadeira", ai vai. Por favor, sejam moderadas nas pedradas. Gostaria de aproveitar e fazer um agradecimento a Pipe pelo comentário da fic em seu blog. Mas chega de bla, bla, bla. Vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**Só de Brincadeira? Não! Só uma pequena vingança**

Todos os cavaleiros que ficaram presos fora do Santuário e a Deusa ficaram irados, para usar uma palavra leve.

- É preciso fazer alguma coisa. Esses dois não podem sair impunes de uma brincadeira tão sem graça quanto essa. Isso é um Santuário sério. – Saori esbravejava em reunião com os cavaleiros, menos os dois brincalhões – claro.

- Calma Saori. O estresse não faz bem para a pele. – Afrodite rebate, enquanto os outros tentavam controlar o riso. Afinal, Santuário sério foi um pouquinho de exagero da Deusa.

- Eu não vou ficar calma enquanto não me vingar daquele tombo! Aquilo foi o cúmulo da falta de respeito. – A essa altura dos acontecimentos Saori já estava aos berros.

Realmente aquilo não poderia nunca ser um Santuário sério. A reencarnação da Deusa da Sabedoria berrava igual barraqueira histérica. O cavaleiro de Escorpião quase caia da cadeira de tanto rir. O cavaleiro de Aquário massageava as têmporas tentando espantar uma incômoda dor de cabeça. O cavaleiro de Touro dormia de roncar, entediado com aquela confusão toda. O cavaleiro de Peixes se abanava e abanava a deusa numa tentativa vã de acalmar os ânimos. O cavaleiro de câncer fazia juras de morte contra os dois brincalhões para ninguém além dele mesmo. O cavaleiro de gêmeos fazia planos silenciosos de aproveitar a confusão para dominar o Santuário e depois dominar o mundo. O cavaleiro de Leão disputava no par ou impar com o irmão o direito de socar a cara de Mu primeiro. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio brincava de fatiar um pedaço de queijo. Decididamente nada de útil poderia sair daquela reunião.

Saori se acalmou um pouco e chamou a atenção de todos.

- Senhores, estamos aqui reunidos para tentar pensar em uma maneira de castigar os Cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem, peço que dêem as suas idéias.

- Eu vou pendurar a cabeça deles na entrada da minha casa! – Grita Máscara da Morte.

- E como você vai fazer isso? Não se esqueça que são dois dos mais fortes cavaleiros e que você e Afrodite já levaram uma surra de Mu sozinho. – Alfineta Shura.

Máscara da Morte resmunga algumas imprecações e se cala, esquecendo a idéia. Não queria morrer de novo. Já morrera duas vezes, era mais que suficiente para uma única vida.

- Eu vou colocá-los num caixão de gelo. E não vai ter Deus, Santo, Armadura ou o cacete que os tire de lá. – vocifera Camus.

- E vai entrar na casa de Áries como, gelinho? – Mais uma vez Shura frusta o plano de um cavaleiro.

- Ora, um dia eles vão ter que sair de lá! – rebate Camus.

- E eles podem fazer isso sem que a gente perceba. Esqueceu do poder de telecinese de Mu?

Saori já estava ficando vermelha, irritada com o "advogado do Diabo" que havia incorporado em Shura.

- Senhor Dono da Verdade, se consegue achar defeitos em todos os planos, tem alguma idéia para nos agraciar? – A deusa pergunta com uma dose excessiva de veneno e ironia.

- Mas é claro!

- Então, voilá mon ami. – fala Camus também de maneira bastante irônica.

- Bom, se o Santuário fosse atacado, eles sairiam de lá para lutar. Não creio que se furtassem a seu dever, poderíamos simular um ataque ao Santuário e quando eles saíssem da segurança dos aposentos de Áries estaríamos prontos para brincar com eles como eles brincaram conosco...

- E que tipo de brincadeira passa por sua cabeça, gênio? – Pergunta Milo, já interessado nas teorias de Shura.

- Ora, a parte maldosa eu deixo por conta de vocês. Afinal vocês também têm o direito de se divertir. Eu já disse como tirá-los da segurança da casa de Áries.

Nesse momento Saga chuta para longe seu alter-ego Ares e diz:

- Eu tenho uma idéia do que fazer com eles...

- Lá vem o Cérebro. Se seu plano for tão bom quanto o de matar Athenas e dominar o mundo, é melhor nem começar a falar que vai ser perda de tempo.

- Cala a boca escorpião de borracha! (nota da autora: pensei naqueles escorpiões de brinquedo toscos que não assustam nem um bebê) Agora ouçam. – Saga começa a contar seus planos para todos que ouvem abismados. Poderia dar certo, e seria uma lição e tanto para os dois brincalhões.

- Ta certo! Eu voto a favor da idéia de Saga. – Saori levanta a mão – alguém vota contra?

Ninguém se pronunciou. A idéia havia sido aprovada por todos.

-Então, se ninguém discorda, vamos começar os preparativos para nossa pequena vingança.

---------- X ---------- X ----------- X ----------

Enquanto isso na Casa de Áries...

- Mu, você está sentindo os cosmos agitados deles?

- Claro! O de Saori então, nem se fala. A deusa está possessa.

- É verdade, e estão todos reunidos, com certeza estão tramando contra nós. Se a gente soubesse os planos deles, certamente poderíamos evitar constrangimentos.

- E, por que a gente não descobre os planos deles?

- Que tal se, caso saiamos daqui agora estaremos fritos?

- Ora, ora, cavaleiro de virgem, às vezes, você subestima o ariano aqui, sabia?

- Você vai assistia a reunião?

- Claro! Vou até a casa de peixes e depois entro sorrateiramente no grande templo escondendo meu cosmo. Do jeito que eles estão estressados, não vão nem perceber... Ouço a conversa e volto rapidinho para te dar os últimos informes.

- Então vai logo, maluco!

- Você bem que gosta desse maluco aqui.

- Gostar eu não gosto. Eu amo esse maluco! Devo ser mais doido que ele! Mais deixemos de melação. Vai logo. Pode estar perdendo coisas importantes para a nossa salubridade.

- É verdade! Fui! – Mu acaba de falar e some do quarto onde conversava com Shaka indo aterrissar de mau jeito nas escadarias de peixes.

- Droga, preciso treinar mais aterrissagem. – Levanta-se do chão batendo o pó da bunda. Vai andando sorrateiramente até o Templo do Grande Mestre. Não precisou se aproximar demais. Eles estavam aos berros. Ouvia tudo com perfeição escondido no canteiro abaixo da janela da sala de reunião.

- Então é isso que eles pretendem fazer conosco... hahahahaha, vai ser mais engraçado que da primeira vez. – Mu pensa já saindo de seu esconderijo e voltando para a segurança de Áries.

Quando chega, relata a Shaka toda a reunião com riqueza de detalhes. Agora ele podia rir sem preocupação. O mais difícil de sua missão foi controlar as gargalhadas. Começaram então, os dois brincalhões a arquitetar o plano CDV (Contenção De Vingança).

------------ X ----------- X ----------- X -----------

Notas de rodapé: Será que nossos anjos brincalhões vão se dar bem novamente? Será que nenhum dos participantes da reunião percebeu a presença de Mu escondido no canteiro? Ou será que a reunião foi só um engodo para tirá-los de dentro de casa? Aguardem as cenas dos próximos capítulos.

P.S. – Ainda não decidi a respeito de nenhuma das resposta das perguntas acima. Aceito sugestões daqueles que tiveram paciência de ler até aqui. Agradeço com antecedência àquele que dispensar um tempinho para deixar um comentário. Bjs. Athenas de Áries.


	2. A vingança dourada?

**Disclamer**_: Saint Seiya e seus personagens obviamente não me pertencem. Esta fic obviamente também não tem fins lucrativos_.

**A vingança Dourada**

Mais um dia amanheceu no Santuário. Tudo estava calmo. Estranhamente calmo. De repente o céu é encoberto por pesadas nuvens, completamente atípicas para aquela época do ano.

- Começaram.

- É verdade. Pronto?

- Sempre.

Um barulho estremece a casa de Áries.

- Eles estão levando esse negócio bem a sério, não?

- Se eu não soubesse de nada, acreditaria.

Saga se esmerara na ilusão de um grande exército a invadir o Santuário. O cosmo hostil podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância. Mu e Shaka começam a se concentrar, seu cosmo elevado pode ser sentido pelos outros cavaleiros.

- Está dando certo! Eles estão acreditando. Sintam os cosmos elevados deles!

- Se eu fosse você, Milo, não seria tão otimista. Tem alguma coisa estranha no cosmo desses dois.

- Você realmente gosta de ser "estraga-prazeres" Shura.

- Não sei, não...

Os sons aumentam, os ecos, a gritaria, as ameaças. Shaka e Mu saem da casa de Áries e se postam a frente da entrada do Zodíaco Dourado.

- Quem vocês pensam que são para tentar invadir o Santuário e ameaçar nossa Deusa? Cristal Wall!

A parede de Cristal de Mu é erguida na entrada da Casa de Áries.

- Eu detesto este golpe! Acho que vou proibir a utilização dele!

- Fala sério, Saori. Só porque você tomou um tombinho de nada vai tentar impedir a utilização de uma das melhores técnicas de defesa do Santuário? Para Deusa da Sabedoria você está me saindo bem burrinha, hein?

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer! Olha o respeito! Ponha-se em seu lugar! A não ser que queira ser o responsável pela faxina do Santuário pelos próximos 300 anos!

- Grunf! Já não está mais aqui quem falou. Faça o que achar melhor!

- Ainda bem que não perdeu o juízo completamente.

- Mas, senhorita... Com a parede de Cristal de Mu, como vamos levar nosso plano adiante?

- Meus queridos. Era óbvio que este seria o primeiro golpe que eles usariam. O balde está colocado no centro do salão, atrás dessa parede ridícula! Pode puxar!

Afrodite puxa uma discreta cordinha e um balde de tinta óleo cor-de-rosa cai sobre Mu. Gargalhada geral. A parede é desfeita com o susto.

- É agora, gente... Pega!

A ilusão criada por Saga é desfeita. O Santuário volta ao normal e todos os cavaleiros saem correndo para pegar os dois brincalhões. Quando chegam ao portal da casa de Áries, nem sinal deles.

- Onde esses patetas se enfiaram? Mu de Áries, Shaka de Virgem, voltem aqui agora! – Saori perdeu o resto da compostura que ainda tinha – Tratem de aparecer! E tratem de devolver as armaduras. Chega! To fora de cavaleiros que não me respeitam!

O salão de Áries começa a escurecer de repente.

- Saga, a ilusão já acabou!

- Mas não sou eu que estou fazendo isso!

Uma música começa a ser ouvida baixinho e gradativamente o som vai aumentando...

"Atirei o pau no gato-to-to, mas o gato-to-to não morreu-reu-reu, dona Xica-ca-ca, admirou-se-se do berrô, do berro que o gato deu. Miau!"

E a música se repetia, se repetia, se repetia... os berros do gato cada vez mais altos. Todos tentando sair daquela alucinação coletiva mas as paredes pareciam se fechar...

- Por que vocês estão perseguindo o pobre gatinho? Por que vocês não o deixam viver em paz?

Todos começam a gritar assustados. Estavam dentro sobre a mão de Buda. Shaka!

- Shaka, tire-nos daqui agora!

- Nem em sonho! – a risada do cavaleiro pode ser ouvida – Vocês acham que eu sou maluco? Se eu soltar vocês agora, não vai sobrar nem pó para ser jogado nas águas do Ganges. Esquece.

- E se a gente prometer esquecer a vingança?

- Só com contrato assinado, em doze vias, com firma reconhecida, registrado em cartório!

- Cavaleiro de Virgem, eu nunca esperei algo deste tipo de você...

- Está vendo como você consegue nos enlouquecer.

- Nisso Shaka tem razão.

- Cala a boca, Milo! – Deba dá uma "pedalada" no Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Eu bem que avisei que tinha algo errado. – Agora foi a vez de Shura levar uma "pedalada", só que do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Cheguei no limite de minha paciência. – Athena levanta seu cosmo tentando quebrar o "encanto" de Shaka.

Zeus pôde ouvir o apelo da filha e resolveu ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou no Santuário, o Deus dos Raios desandou a rir. Essa encarnação de Athena era uma piada mesmo. Era incapaz de sair de uma brincadeirinha tola daquela? Adentrou a casa de Áries e encontrou os dois cavaleiros se divertindo com a confusão criada.

- Vocês dois não são fáceis, hein?

- Ze-ze-ze...

Zeus dá um tapão nas costas de Mu.

- Desengasga Cavaleiro de Áries. Sou eu mesmo. Athena me chamou.

- Ops... Desculpe-nos, mas eles estavam nos tirando do sério...

- Hahahahaahahaha Não se preocupem, eu bem que estava precisando de uma diversão... Mas vocês sabem que estão em apuros, não?

- É verdade...

- Eu tenho uma sugestão... Que tal umas férias no Olimpo?

- Férias, no Olimpo? Seria mais do que poderíamos almejar.

- Eu levo vocês comigo e vocês soltam eles. Trato feito?

- Fechado.

Os cavaleiros são libertados. Quando entram no recinto privado da casa de Áries, encontram apenas um bilhete.

"Querida Athena,

Zeus nos convidou para passar uma temporada de sombra, água fresca e néctar no Olimpo, sabe como é, um convite desses é irrecusável. Descanso, festas, companhias divinas...

Vocês estão livres... podem entrar e sair ao seu bel prazer. Como nunca tiramos férias antes... calculamos uns dois anos de férias acumuladas. Se quiser que voltemos antes, podemos negociar.

Beijos dos seus fiéis cavaleiros,

Mu e Shaka"

- Papai! Com um pai desses quem precisa de inimigos? Argh!


End file.
